With My Last Breath
by TheInsightfulEmissary
Summary: A Hyrule in the shadow of Calamity Ganon, a princess of light to hold the darkness back, and an amnesiac hero reawakened after 100 years. This time, the Hero isn't just on a journey to save the princess; he's on a journey to discover himself.


" _Three chosen by the hands of the Goddesses, one of boundless Power, one of ancient Wisdom, and one of peerless Courage: these three will fuel the cycle of destruction and creation until the end of time. Oh courageous youth chosen by Farore, I call out to you! Find me so that Wisdom's Maiden may be liberated from her prison, so that darkness may be lifted from this land."_

"...even after… still choose… sleep."

His eyes shot open as his mind hit the eject button from dream world, revealing his piercing electric blue irises. Remembering himself and his location, he slowly relaxed. Nothing except for this man could reach the top of this place, the Great Plateau Tower. He still wore the cloak, and Link decided he favored that appearance to the other one.

"You've been sleeping for a hundred years, boy. One would think that you'd have tired of sleeping long ago. Alas, in those very words lie irony." The old man, no, king, spoke these words with a mirthful undertone, and for a minute, the King of Hyrule was nothing but the kind old man he'd been a few hours ago.

"Well, this time," Link started as he reached into a small pouch next to him, "I actually slept by my own choice." Gingerly, he pulled out a baked apple and sat up from his resting position against the tower's console. He sunk his teeth into it, tearing as much fruity flesh as his mouth could possibly hold, before shaking the bite mark in the direction of the king.

"These are good. Shame it's my last one..." he said between crunches. The king chuckled, a rumbling sound that managed to fit the man's dignified persona well.

"I'm glad I managed to provide adequate provisions to you as well as meal ideas." Link merely smiled, still absorbed in devouring the "meal" before him. It wasn't much, but he thought that after all the time he had spent asleep, even the mediocre could pass as a masterpiece.

The king sat down in front of Link, a serious expression donning his visage. "You clearly have something on your mind. Speak freely of what troubles you."

Link chunked the apple core over the edge of the tower, watching as gravity drug it from his sight towards the ground below.

"I'm not sure that I can."

The old man leaned forward ever so slightly. "I find that sometimes it is easier to confide in total strangers than it would be with close friends."

"We weren't always strangers… and whatever friends I may have had are gone now. It's been one hundred years, and I've lost everything."

The old man stayed silent, opting to instead provide an ear. There was no holding back the turmoil of emotions in Link's mind any longer.

"Why me? I have to kill that mad beast living inside of a castle days away from me to save a land I know nothing of from being destroyed. I don't even know who I am! Why am I the one chosen for this! I've lost everything I once had and can't even bring myself to remember what those things were! The only thing I've kept is a duty from another life, a life that no longer belongs to me, a life that left me in the dust. How can someone as broken as me survive in a world like this, much less save it?"

The old man took a deep breath, his expression stony and serious.

"I can't say why it has to be you, my boy. I know not the will of fate in choosing your path so far. However, I will say this, so listen closely."

"At first, you were merely seen as a common man travelling from some far off corner of Hyrule who had dreams of joining the military, just as every village boy who wants to bring honor to their hometown is. You were scrawny and not much to look at, almost guaranteed to be eaten alive by the life of a soldier. However, you were far more than what met the eye. Your skill in combat and swordsmanship were exemplary, and I remember fondly the nights you'd escape the barracks and go to train on the leftover practice dummies. I remember thinking, 'that's a man with purpose and resolve, a man devoted to his country, but more importantly his own vision.' Soon enough, you were knighted, the youngest to have ever been, I believe."

"Link, your memories may be lost to time at the moment, but as long as you live, your soul will carry the fruit of your past. Nobody believed that you would become my daughter's champion, and yet you did through your own power. Just as steel is tempered, your soul has been irreversibly strengthened by the trials you've gone through your whole life. It doesn't matter if your mind can't conjure up those memories from long ago, because you are still the same man who started at the very bottom and climbed to the very top. I know that it is a lot to ask of you, but Hyrule needs that man once again. My daughter needs that man once again. And maybe, you might find your place in the world once again, just as you did all those years ago."

Link stood up and walked to the edge of the tower, overlooking the vast plains and mountains of Hyrule, the sky grey and cloudy as if about to rain. In the distance, he could see the castle, the darkness far less evident than it had initially been hours ago. The old man watched him warily, wondering if his words reached him. After a few minutes, Link finally spoke, eyes still set on the horizon before him..

"I guess I can't complain without trying first. If I did it once, I can do it again."

He fiddled with his new paraglider absent-mindedly. The threads were deeply woven and despite its light nature, the material was tough. It was definitely capable of holding him.

"Hey, old guy. You'll stick around here for awhile, won't you?"

"As long as this is still my kingdom, I while watch over it from the Temple of Time."

"Good. I'm sure Zelda is gonna love to see you."

"Thank-you."

Link turned around, but the man was already gone. The only evidence that the man was ever there, was a single baked apple lying on the floor.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So how do you like my pilot chapter? Hopefully, I've done a decent job at starting off my story. This story will be different from the canonical BOTW in a number of ways. I'll make a list from the top of my of what to expect without spoiling anything:**

 **1\. Memories- a couple might be modified, but i'll mostly add new ones. Chapters may be dedicated to memories in the future so you can get a little bit of everything. Memories reach further back than just Champion Link.**

 **2\. Sheikah Slate- unfortunately, runes will not be included in the Sheikah Slate, aside from the camera.**

 **3\. New Characters- don't worry, I'm definitely going to be using the existing ones primarily, just don't go looking for everyone in this story in game :)**

 **4\. Shrines- won't solely be the conventional shrines in game, just another disclaimer**

 **5\. Storylines- Hyrule is huge, so expect many subplots in the major scheme of things.**

 **6\. Zelda and the Champions- They will have more presence than in Breath of the Wild.**

 **Those are just what I can think of. Reviews are appreciated, and advice even more so. Thanks!**


End file.
